


if you dare come a little closer

by allpowerfuloracle



Series: flash fiction pieces [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Flash Fiction, I Wrote This Late, One-Shot, Romance, and spelling, ass-grab, bruce loves selina, but she deserves better in his eyes, i checked for grammar, i wrote this very late, not much else, remind you, romance-y, this may not make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfuloracle/pseuds/allpowerfuloracle
Summary: even if something isn’t going to last forever; you still have every right to enjoy it.





	if you dare come a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> So, it is October when I’m writing this. Which means NaNoWriMo 2019 is right around the corner; and I have been writing so much Bruce and Selina. The two are main focuses in my project for this year and I’m trying to be good and wait until November to start writing.

It wasn't often that Bruce ever felt like this. Everything switches around when he kisses her, another side of him that he keeps locked away in the back of his mind slowly starts to creep out. When he takes Selina into his arms everything turns into one raw nerve. The slightest thing can set him off; that was dangerous at times (but the Dark Knight knew she really lived for those times.

It always starts in oddest ways; they could be close to killing each other, and all of a sudden, they are pressed together with no sign of the parting. Bruce always held onto Selina with a tight grip; his fingertips pressed into her skin-tight catsuit and into her velvet skin that laid underneath. Her bones calmed down, her muscles relaxing under his tight grip. The Bat grins wickedly into the kiss. He never saw it as a goal to ever tame her wild side; Bruce always saw Selina with what he can only perceive to be the weight of the entire world on her shoulders. This was the only time she ever relaxed around him; when she did he called that a win.

"We can always go back to my place," She whispered into his ear as the sharp claws of her catsuit ghosted across his chin that was exposed in his cowl. The Batman knew that this was casual and was only going to be casual, but when she talked about going back to her place, it meant something different to him. They were always inching closer and closer.

The two lovers used to do it on top of rooftops; it was hot, quick, and extremely dirty. There was no doubt that this was extremely fun; but, it is better when you don't have feelings for the other person. When you do, you start to think that they deserve more than just quick hookups and empty beds in the morning. Bruce knew that she deserved more; Selina was the kind of woman that you treated like a queen (because there were no others like her).

The thoughts of hesitation don’t last for long. The more she kissed him, and with the way her hands moved across the little exposed skin that he had; they were all becoming hazy along the smell of her perfume and sweat from the suit. He accepted her invitation with hard kisses on her jawline, making sure that she felt his teeth dragged gently across her skin.

Selina squealed a little, startled by his large hand gripping her ass tight. 

"Lead the way," he whispered into her ear as she melted more and more into him. There's a small smile on his face when Selina looks at him. Even with such a stone-cold expression on his face, he loved it to tease her. There weren't many men who were capable of it; Selina thinks Bruce knew that too. The man was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Of course," she whispered back before they part she takes a moment to kiss him again, letting just the tip of her tongue drag on his bottom lip.

It was her turn to tease the poor Dark Knight. He was right on her tail, and the two went off to play the game that is usually played. It was cat and mouse, giving and taking until one of them decided to beg.

•••

It was when things calm down that Bruce's mind started to work again. Everything was becoming clear once more; every reason why this was a terrible idea. But he just wanted it to last; even if something isn't permanent, you still have the right to enjoy it. Making it work has crossed his mind, but the cons outweigh the pros every single time.

He loved this part; the progression of breath from heavy panting to slow even waves, gentle fingertips dragging across skin, and the fingers combing through locks of hair. This was a rare moment of peace, and he wanted to live in these moments.

Bruce glanced down at Selina and watched her for a moment. He was facing the same direction as her arm wrapped around her waist and face nuzzled into the back of her head. Still, the poor man is trying to study his breathing. It was still hard, his heart had come down for the moment. When he got wrapped up in things like this, it was hard for him to relax.

"Are you OK?" Selena asked.

He did not know how to answer that without spelling way too much, he just wanted to fall asleep and wake up drowned in the center of her perfume. He didn't want to think about a time when they didn't see each other; it was hard to think about a time when they would go without seeing each other. Where ever he turned his head, she was waiting there staring at him with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"I'm perfectly OK," he says as he passes a kiss to her forehead, it's tender and sweet, and Selina melts into it. His lips linger there for a moment before he looks down at her. "You should be getting some sleep."

She's not buying it; she knew him too well to know when he was deep in thoughts that spiraled into hurricanes. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how to. And when she left something like this alone for too long, she would end up alone and without him. 

She was always happier when he was here, even when he was grouchy, pissed off at her, and trying to throw a right hook. During the early mornings that they spent in Gotham, tucked away in a hotel room or her apartment, she never quite saw him the way she is right now. Even when he was thinking about something else, she had never seen him wear such a loose posture. Of course, the man would still carry his work with him when it was clearly time to play.

"I'll make pancakes in the morning," she assures as she curls up into him for the night. She wanted to push, but that was the sure-fire way to make Batman pissed.

Bruce felt hurt hold him a little tighter as she got comfortable to go to sleep; he didn't want the night to be over. But there was always going to be another one somewhere down the line…

…for now, at least.


End file.
